1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of digital time displays for general and chronograph timekeeping. In the present application, "general timekeeping" refers to the general timekeeping needs and practices of ordinary individuals occupied with their usual activities on a day-to-day basis. "Chronograph time-keeping" refers to specialized time monitoring procedures such as stop watch, split time, lap time and count down sequences used in games, sporting events, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital timepieces have grown in popularity and have been estimated recently to account for nearly one-quarter of world timepiece sales. It is believed that many consumers purchasing such products desire not only the usual general timekeeping function but also various other timing modes such as chronographs, alarms, multiple time zones, calendars, and so on. Digital timepieces, therefore, have grown in complexity to attract or satisfy this perceived consumer demand.
With increasing complexity several problems have arisen which have detracted from the utility and convenience of digital timepieces. One problem arises from the fact that all such timepieces known to the applicant which provide both general and chronograph timekeeping functions do so with little or no visual contrast between these respective modes. Invariably, the same digits and positions as used for general timekeeping are also displayed when performing the chronograph functions. This tends to create uncertainty or confusion in the user's understanding of what is being displayed.
Attempts have been made to avoid such problems by providing abbreviations, fractions or other symbols in areas bordering the digital display in order to designate the various time units being displayed during respective timing modes. Such representations, however, are usually permanently inscribed on solid surfaces surrounding the digital display and remain in view at all times regardless of which timing mode is in use, thereby adding only further clutter and confusion.